Redemption
by huntressyuki
Summary: Byakuya and Rukia face their past as a mysterious woman is called to Soul Society from the realm of the king. He seems to know her, she seems to know Rukia and Renji seems interested in her. Who is she?
1. The Meeting

"Byakuya?" The studios captain looked up from the bottom of a long flight of stairs and stared at the beautiful woman. There was an air about her, he could discern by her apparel she was clearly someone of great importance and at the same time he had a nagging feeling he had met her before. He met her gentle but powerful gaze, and time seemed to stop. The warrior's body froze and his mind blanked. "Well are you?"

"Hmm?" He questioned after realizing he had zoned out on the third step. The nobleman had been on his way to the official meeting place of the captains of the gotei thirteen after being summoned for some mysterious meeting. His mind flickered to life. _Was she the unexplained reason?_

"You are Kuchiki Byakuya are you not?" She smiled down at him with a great confident, womanly smile. "You were Hisana's husband, yes?" He froze again only this time a bit closer to her and moved his eyes up from her beautiful mouth to her dark Persian indigo eyes; she looked eerily like the very woman she had just mentioned. "Do you not have a tongue Noble?" His brow twitched at the subtle insult.

"Who are you?" He inquired sharply but before she could answer, the first lieutenant requested her presence inside but Byakuya managed to catch a bit of the conversation as he finished ascending the staircase. He had addressed her as 'Kikyo-sama' and had informed her Yamamoto wanted to speak to her before the meeting began. Now aware that she was someone very important and that she may very well have some connection to today's sudden calling, he glanced at her as he passed them, his face revealing nothing to her. _Just who is she and why is she so familiar?_

However, she caught him off guard with a friendly smile and furthered the feeling by saying, "Byakuya I do hope we can talk again, can I call on you at your home sometime?" Before he knew what he was doing, he nodded in acceptance and before she could bewitch him further, he hastily walked into the captains' hall.

Once inside the eighth and thirteenth captains, Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake greeted him rather impersonally. "Kuchiki." The white-haired captain said grimly. He nodded back, and from their behavior, he deduced that neither elder captain knew why they were beckoned but didn't think it for a positive reason. The sixth captain went to his place as a few of the other captains mingled and as he counted, he discovered two were still missing. The eleventh captain, Kenpachi Zaraki and the fourth, Retsu Unohana, the healing captain. Byakuya found the latter's tardiness rather odd; it wasn't like her to be one of the last to show. He wondered if it had to do with the injuries, they had acquired which were the result of their latest battle with the rogue fifth captain, Sosuke Aizen and his misguided vagabonds. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, Aizen; he thought murderously, how he'd love to kill the traitor himself.

The first lieutenant appeared, just as Zaraki joined them, he announced that Ms. Unohana would not be attending and asked if one of them would please inform her of the happenings of this meeting afterwards. As expected, it was Captain Ukitake who volunteered for the task. Byakuya wagered it most likely had to do with his own needing to see her. However, his thoughts were shattered when "Lady Kikyo" entered behind old man Yamamoto as Ichigo liked to call him.

The noble lord stood rigid and strong. She could feel his intense masculinity engulfing her as she entered the meeting room. No other stood like him, he was majestic, and yet she sensed an underlying kindness, which was uncommon for a nobleman. When the old man took his seat, she stood next him just like if he were the king and she his council. It was then she felt his eyes on her, though unlike everyone else he appeared not to be looking at her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he had studied her from the moment she had entered up to this very moment. He couldn't stop watching her, every move was lovely and poised, and she had a sharp crisp air about her. She carried herself exceptionally well; however, there was an underlying part of her that reminded him of the former second squad captain that made him study her features and gestures more closely. _Was she a fighter as well and if so how powerful was she?_ _Was she here to replace one of the renegade captains?_ The way he saw, it these were the most important questions, but the others bit at the back of his mind no matter how hard he tried to silence them. _How did she know him; how did she know of Hisana and where exactly did she hail from?_

The thoughts where filed away when he heard Yamamoto's voice. "We barely saved that town and we failed to save that girl. Luck was on our side as Aizen underestimated our strength but we returned the favor. He will not let it happen again and therefore neither will we." He turned his head slightly in the woman's direction. "This is Kikyo-sama, personal council to the king himself, disrespect her and she will kill you without a second thought." He looked at Zaraki directly, "that is not just a word of caution about her strength but also of her position." He smirked in return of the old man's warning. "Will being staying with us for a while, as an honored guest."

_He has such a gruff voice_; she thought and looked up from the bald man to the group of captains. _So this is Seireitei, how dull._

* * *

Byakuya let out a faint sigh as he descended the very stairs he had climbed only an hour ago. "Byakuya." He heard gently, he turned to see what female had sung it out so beautifully. Not surprisingly and yet alarmingly, it was Lady Kikyo again. "Do you have a moment?" Her voice was warm and sweet which triggered the feeling of familiarity again.

"I was just headed to my office to finish up some paper work." He noted the disappointment in her eyes and found himself relenting before he knew it. "But you may join me for some tea if you would like your ladyship, I can spare the time." She smiled beautifully; she glowed with sophistication and refinement. It had been a very long time since he had been in the presence of a true noblewoman. He wondered if he could remember all the proper etiquette.

The aristocrat watched as she floated down the stairs like a gentle mist and stopped in front of him two stairs up. "I would love to as long as I am not delaying you from any urgent business." Something tugged at the corner of his mouth, forcing him to look away from her. She had responded with such a cocky tone it felt almost like she was taunting him.

"Of course not, _your ladyship_, I would have not extended the invitation if I had had pressing issues." She chuckled a bit at his courteous insult. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was teasing her back and finding it all rather amusing.

"Then shall we continue together?" He looked back at her with no emotion present on his handsome face and offered her his hand. She took it quickly, descended the final few steps with him, and then promptly let go but her skin continued to feel his warmth long after the departure. The Lady flexed her hand beneath the cover of her formal kimono as they walked down the pathway to his unit office, trying to shake the tingling feeling that lingered uncomfortable in her joints. She looked at the ground, it wasn't the feeling itself that made her uneasy, it was the fact that he could give her such a feeling, there had only been one other male that did that and she hadn't seen him in seventy years.

They entered his headquarters as silently as they had walked, it was only broken when he asked his lieutenant Renji Abarai for the tea. The young man hesitated which brought on a menacing glare from his nobility born leader, "yes captain." His voice was low and she thought for a moment the underling had glared back, before quickly leaving. He extended his hand to a cushion by a table and waited until she sat down before he did so himself across from her.

They remained in silence, watching each other, like two tigers circling, gathering data, and debating whether to strike or retreat. As Renji entered the room, he stiffened, as the air seemed to crackle, it was completely charged from their battling auras, and it almost suffocated him. The silence was deafening, it nearly drove him mad, and so he quickly put down the tray and left without asking if they needed anything else. She finally broke away from the intoxicating man's commanding stare to watch the lieutenant leave. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his brow twitch as he noticed the same thing she had. _That idiot._

"Did you want or need anything else?" She smiled and shook her head slightly, for some reason she didn't want to embarrass him further though she had no overly good reason not to, especially since it was _him_. She let out a silent sigh and smiled as she picked up the traditional Japanese teacup. "You speak so familiar and wished to speak to me personally, why?" She nearly dropped the cup.

"My, you are quite blunt, aren't you? Has it been that long since you were in the presence of a noblewoman? I imagine your woman would be ashamed right now." She stifled a shiver as she met his malicious glare. _Oops, crossed a line…oh well._

"No. I know many noble woman, it's just the ones I tend to associate with are generally normal." Her eyes flared for a heartbeat but she calmed herself quickly. He was every bit the arrogant and cold aristocrat that had been described to her. He took her bait, spat back but with almost no emotion expressed.

She smiled faintly," are you not acquainted with Yoruichi-sama?" Kikyo suppressed a smug smirk as she watched several different emotions race across his beautiful eyes though again she noted that they were the only thing that showed his inner workings. The man seemed made of stone but it was his enchanting eyes that told her otherwise.

"Why are you sitting in my office?" He asked her abruptly and before she knew it, she let her tongue loose.

"Because that's where you lead me." Both their eyes meet before she looked away to pour them some tea and nonchalantly sipped hers. This would have been a moment where others would have simply laughed and enjoyed the silliness but not them they were battling each other even when there was silence. He wanted her to submit, she could feel it in every fiber of her being and she absolutely refused, there was only one she submitted to and he was the king.

Renji sat outside the door, twitching every so often as the two powerhouses behind him struggled for dominance over each other. He had no idea who she was but from her attire, she was clearly somebody of importance. What intrigued him the most was the question why? Why was a noblewoman of such high level talking to his captain?


	2. The Fight

The night air was electrifying; it made his skin tingle and every cell in his body sizzle with life. It was warm with a cool breeze most likely the last of the season before the harsh winter set in, not that it would hinder his late night walks but it was weather like this that he preferred over all else. He rounded a corner that opened to a cherry tree orchard when he froze; standing in the middle of the rows of trees was Lady Kikyo.

As if sensing him she turned her head to look at him and he noted a look of sadness in her dark eyes before she smiled and it vanished. "Evening Kuchiki-sama." She greeted coldly, "I did not expect any one out at this hour other than the guards…least of all a nobleman." He walked into the small clearing and seemed to be assessing her words before venturing a response.

"Kuchiki-sama?" He finally inquired after a comfortable silence.

"Is that not your name and rank, captain?" There was quite a bit of venom in her words as if merely speaking to him on any subject disgusted her. When had he become so appalling to her over the last few weeks? Just when he had thought he had her all figured out, she'd suddenly change the playing field.

"You are correct on all counts, your ladyship." He replied more callously than she had asked.

"What brings you out at this hour Kuchiki-sama? Nothing serious I hope."

"No, I was just enjoying what most likely will be the last descent night of the season." He looked away from her finally to look up at the brilliant full moon.

"For once my lord we are of like minds." He turned back to her forcing her to look away, the man was as unreadable as a blank paged book, and yet there was something so intense about him, like raw, uninhibited power was hiding underneath his regal manner. They stood in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "If your lordship will excuse me, I wish to retire for the evening." She took a few steps, turned, bowed slightly, and then began walking his path. Byakuya hesitated for a moment and then turned; he had taken a few steps forward and opened his mouth to address her when she cut him off, "don't my lord."

He froze as she continued on her way, "goodnight your ladyship."

"Goodnight Byakuya-sama." She stopped and squeezed her eyes shut, cursing under her breath before continuing on as she felt his intense stare drilling into her backside.

The nobleman stood more still than the surrounding cherry trees until the gentle breeze turned to a harsh wind and whipped his dark hair against his broad shoulders. It was a chilling, unrelenting gust of musky air, which beat at his back, "such an ominous wind."

* * *

Kikyo stopped as the sharp wind bit at her soft skin and turned to look back at the empty pathway. A near by torch was snuffed and the roadway fell instantly dark, her only light coming from the rounded, glowing moon overhead. She felt a presence behind her and whirled on it bringing cold steel to stop at its jugular. Her death stare lightened as she recognized Renji standing terrified in front of her. "Cappp-taiinn?"

She looked at his eyes and followed them as she became aware of the superpower standing behind her. _Does he feel it too? _"Byakuya?"

"My lady, please remove your blade from my lieutenant's throat before his trembling body slices off his own head." Kikyo lowered it slowly, her sleeve falling half way down over it. In one spilt second Renji looked from the sword to the woman and then back again only to find it missing. His eyes grew large and he stumbled back from her. "Renji get a hold of yourself, you act as if you've never seen a woman with a sword before." He paused, "Plus I'd be greatly surprised to hear she is the first to threaten your neck." She watched as the young man switched from fear and confusion to anger and annoyance. _Had that been the purpose of Byakuya's comments?_ _To make the boy focus?_ She looked back at him but the man was unreadable as usual.

"What sword captain?" Renji asked smugly. The lord's eyes moved from her face down her body to her hands. He was right; a katana was not present anymore. _Where had she stashed it?_ He studied her figure but found she merely wore a tight silk formal kimono, with a silk shawl over it. There didn't seem to be any place to hide a katana and the blade he had seen was that of a katana, he was certain of that.

The wind whipped viciously through the passageway, it beat so hard it tipped Kikyo forward, and she reached out to grip anything. She found herself in the underling's arms. "Thank you." She smiled up at him but then hide her face in his to avoid the screaming air. He wrapped his arms protectively around her smaller body and looked to his captain. He stiffened causing her to peek over as well. Byakuya had drawn Senbonzakura and looked rather annoyed. "Draw your sword boy." He looked at her and then scowled as he realized her words.

"Boy?"

She pushed off him and dropped her wrap; it freed her movements only a little so she still wobbled from the tightness of the kimono. "Draw your sword!" She barked, "Can you not hear it? The wind is whistling, it's singing a song to us." He furrowed his brow in complete puzzlement and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"A song?"

"Of death."

Suddenly he was knocked to the ground and his upper arm sliced open. "Damn it!" He growled as searing hot pain surged throughout half his torso and down the arm.

"You are useless!" The Lady snarled as he heard tearing cloth and the ting of steel on steel. The clink of steel echoed throughout the area and then he realized it wasn't echoes but multiple strikes and multiple blades. Renji sat up looking directly at his captain and then over at the 'noblewoman'. Her sword was back; she was holding it with both hands, the blade diagonal across her body in a block stance. _Was the wind attacking them with blades?_ They were thrown about a few more times before his captain released his zanpakuto but senbonzakura had little effect. It could only defend by encircling them in a large pink ball.

Just when Renji thought there was no hope left, he felt the area heat to an extreme temperature causing him to look at his captain, but Byakuya was looking at the 'Lady'. "Alright boys, when the enemy's an elemental what's the best way of defeating them?" She tore the sleeves from her kimono letting them fall to the ground.

Renji hesitated to think before answering. "Reflect it back?"

"If you can manage it," she twirled her katana in her hand, "Byakuya care to help him out?" Holding the weapon out in front of herself, she called out its release.

"A zanpakuto?" She looked back at the redhead; he looked like an awe struck boy. However, Byakuya seemed rather familiar with the weapon. _How odd. _She thought there were only two men in Seireitei that had seen her zanpakuto.

"Renji the best way to defeat one elemental is with another." The young one's eyes widened further as he watched her sword, a blue aura engulfed it and the temperature rose to lung scorching levels.

"Byakuya, let me out and guard yourselves well…from me." He did as she said and they watched as his little blades turned from pink to orange as the heat soared. There was a high-pitched scream and then suddenly everything went silent. The brutal wind was instantly reduced back to the soft cool breeze, which began to cool senbonzakura's blades, turning them pink once again. He sheathed the weapon and they began assessing the damage as the smoke cleared.

"Captain, there are no fires, can she only control heat?"

He almost looked annoyed as he answered his lieutenant. "Is heat an element?" Renji looked puzzled when he answered no. "Then I guess her element is fire and she controls it even better than Commander Yamamoto."

"I would hope I would or else I gained my ranks some bizarre way." Her voice came out through the white smoke calmly and cheerfully.

"This is what he meant. You aren't merely a lady of the king's court." Renji's eyes clearly screamed 'what?' as they came into focus on her. For once Byakuya expressed an emotion on his face, he was surprised just like his lieutenant.

"Close your mouths gentleman." She said with a slight laugh. Her beautiful silk kimono, which had been white with cobalt blue butterflies, was now ruined beyond repair and half her hair had fallen, draping down her slender back. She must have looked like a beggar and they were just staring at her. She sighed and looked away, her zanpakuto dissolving into the night air before she did too at the sound of approaching people.

"Flash Step?" Renji asked without even blinking, he just stared frozen in place.

"A very advanced Flash Step."

"Where does she keep her zanpakuto? It seems to just appear and disappear at random." Byakuya didn't respond; he used flash step himself to leave the area almost just as quickly. "Oh great," the tattooed man complained, "don't worry," he said to no one, "I'll handle the million questions and reports and clean up and most likely the investigation." He snapped sarcastically, "after all, what else am I for?" He growled and then sighed as the guards appeared. "Hello." He greeted bitterly.

* * *

Byakuya stopped outside the first unit's barracks and debated about whether or not to enter. "Your lordship." He turned quickly to find her behind him; the scent of plum blossoms filled the air between them. She was dressed in a silk, dark purple kimono with white plum blossoms decorating it; her hair was smooth and hanging loosely down her back to about the bottom of her shoulder blades.

"Do you always sneak up on people Kikyo-sama?" She was shocked to find a twinge of gentleness in his tone now.

"Did I really sneak up on you my lord?" She smiled lightly. He said nothing at first, seemingly to debate whether he should and then what to say. Predictably, he chose not to own up to the fact that she had indeed surprised him.

"Just what is your rank?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Lady of his majesty's court." She cocked her head to the side with a smug smile, "But that's not what you meant now is it?"

"One tends to wonder just what a woman of inferior birth is doing with a noblewoman's title and in such good graces with the king with no husband at her side."

For once Kikyo did something she hadn't done for over fifty years, she saw red and slapped him hard across the face. "Perhaps it escaped your attention that I maybe widowed!" He didn't have to look to know she was gone; he had clearly upset her with his insinuation and completely dishonored himself if what she said were true. How was it he had made such a terrible mistake, usually his deductions were more thorough. He had snooped around Central and held insightful conversations with the heads of the other noble families trying to find some knowledge of her but he had very little. What made him speak so early?

* * *

He drifted around the compound, wondering how he had missed an obvious theory, errors were unacceptable to him, a few minutes in her presence, and he became an emotional wreck. After Hisana, he had closed himself off from his feelings; they had brought nothing but trouble to him and his noble family. He stumbled into the nearest wall as an explosion rocked the area and braced himself by placing a hand against it. Just when he thought it safe, another happened but this time it was accompanied with a high-pitched scream that was clearly not female. A cloud of dust rushed over him and he covered his face with his sleeve.

"Byakuya what's going on?" He heard as the smoke cleared. The man looked up to find the very woman that had been plaguing his mind. Before he could respond, another explosion rattled the area and another scream pierced the air as an orange haired young man ran past them. _Flash Step?_ She covered her face with her sleeve as a dust cloud followed him. In it, she saw an enormous man with bells in his hair, a large heavily damaged sword in hand and…a girl on his back. When it cleared, she lowered her arm, looked after them, and watched as they left many more explosions in their wake. She hopped down silently and looked at him. "Was that a captain? And what was that attached to him?"

"Yes, Zaraki of the eleventh squad and his lieutenant." She arched an eyebrow.

"And the extremely powerful kid with the giant meat cleaver?" He couldn't begin to mask his shock this time but recovered rather quickly in spite of it when he saw the sparkle in her eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. He's ─"

"Special." She finished for him and began walking after them. His eyes narrowed and raked over her, stopping at her bare feet. "Goodbye Byakuya." She said in a dazed state and then disappeared leaving him to his thoughts once again. However, it was interrupted for a moment when two elevens ran past him, one bald and the other…he preferred not to think about it.


	3. The Secret

Three days later Byakuya came across Lady Kikyo training with Ichigo, his eyebrow twitched; their version of training was more like horsing around in his opinion. He tightened his jaw to stifle a growl when the boy tackled her to the ground and she laughed. Why did he care what she did and whom she accompanied? Their laughter rang out through the valley and he watched them wrestle around when Rukia appeared. She looked surprised at first and then smiled at them. Ichigo broke free and ran behind her to cower, Rukia's brow twitched. She began yelling at him and chasing him around with her sword while Lady Kikyo laughed so hard she nearly fell down. He turned to leave but stopped when his gaze fell on his lieutenant. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Fine." Renji stiffened at the coldness in the word as Byakuya went around him.

"Captain, you've been acting strangely the past few days."

"My behavior is none of your concern."

"Yes it is, I am to report such things now." His body tightened and he looked back over his shoulder at Renji. "I've been assigned to be Kikyo-sama's personal guard in the real world. She's to return with Ichigo as well as Rukia."

Byakuya remained blank, "I see," and then disappeared. The redhead turned back to his friends. The truth was he had volunteered for the position. He had grown rather fond of her and wished to stay with her as long as possible. Renji knew she could not stay and would not even if he asked her to so he was determined to spend as much time with her as possible. She spotted him up on the hill and smiled at him. His heart stopped and then began to pound against his ribcage; she had the exact same smile as Rukia, at least when he could get Rukia to truly smile which wasn't very easy for him. He jumped as Kikyo appeared next to him and his head spun as he took in her sweet musky scent.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Getting orders. We're going back with them." He inclined his head toward the two she had left behind. "We're to investigate the strange attacks; apparently they've had a few." He shifted uncomfortably at her close presence.

"Oh," her happy demeanor waned and he looked at her.

"Do you not want to go? I can – "

"No, it's alright," she smiled at him, and he blushed slightly, "I just haven't been there in a very long time, that's all." She looked back at the pair wrestling, "Is Byakuya alright with it?"

"He kind of has to be, Rukia is in squad thirteen." Her smile was weak and realized that's not what she meant.

"You've spent a lot of time with the captain and Rukia." Kikyo glanced at him before looking up at the evening sky.

"I've spent a lot of time with you too, haven't I?" She watched him blush from the corner of her eye.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"I know;" she replied sweetly, "now let's play!"

"Huh?" His eyes widened and she tackled, causing them to roll down the hill, when they got to the bottom she laid there laughing. He stared up at the multi-colored sky with a very warm feeling in his chest and a dazed smile on his face.

* * *

Kikyo inhaled deeply; there was nothing better then the air in the living world. She wrinkled her nose; well at least it had been better, "when did the air in this world become so disgusting?"

"About sixty years ago my lady." She looked over at a man in a striped bucket hat. Kikyo smiled sweetly at him.

"Kisuke!" She screeched and moved to embrace him, "it's been so long." He smiled and returned her hug. Ichigo leaned over to whisper in Renji's ear.

"They know each other?" The redhead shrugged and looked as stunned as the others.

"I guess so." Kisuke walked them into his shop and showed Kikyo to a spare room that was quite cluttered, he peaked an eyebrow.

"Renji," he called lightly, "you live like a pig." He turned back to her, "I'll have him clean it and sleep in the store."

She smiled her polite smile, "no need Kisuke, I can share it with him, I've been attempting to teach him manners anyway." He laughed.

"Good luck with that my lady."

Kikyo turned to face him, "enough with that Kisuke." She gently punched his arm.

"But Kikyo-chan…" The woman stuck her tongue out at the older man as Renji joined them.

"My, my look what the cat dragged in." They all looked to the window and the noblewoman light up and walked swiftly into the room.

"Yoruichi!" She squealed with delight and scooped the feline up. She brought it up to her face and nuzzled her eagerly.

"Can't…breathe…Ki…kyo." She pulled back with a large smile on her face.

"Sorry Uichi, it's just been so long." Kisuke smiled and turned to leave. "So have you finally asked her yet onii-chan?" His cheeks turned pink and Renji gave a puzzled look.

"Kikyo." He growled at her.

"Ask who what?" Yoruichi asked in an obvious naive tone propping up part of her brow. Kikyo burst out laughing at the woman's dumbness. She was about to tell her when she caught Kisuke's threatening glare.

"Nothing." She said nervously, the cat turned on her yelling at her that she had better tell or she'd scratch her eyes out but they were interrupted by the presence of something evil. They exited the room and found the others jumping around. Renji began arguing with Ichigo and Rukia started yelling at the both of them.

"Has anybody noticed the evil presence outside yet?" Yoruichi asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, they seem to be arguing about who'll get to fight it." Kikyo looked over at the Quincy.

"Why are you present?" They all froze waiting for him to answer, expecting him to become angry or at least annoyed.

"It's odd yes but we function as a team sadly." Everyone was silent, he had answered kindly with no sarcasm.

"Oh," she smiled, "how wonderful." His brow twitched slightly. _She's like Orihime._ The woman clapped her hands together, "okay children, time to fight…something other than each other" She looked past Uryu to the three fighting and arched an eyebrow. Renji blushed and went to the door with Ichigo chasing after him.

"Damn it! Wait for me!" The orange-haired boy griped.

"Can't you act more grown up?" The redhead spat back.

"What?" He screeched in return. Rukia stood there with tired but annoyed look on her face.

"Would you like to accompany me?" She smiled at the quiet giant and nodded. The young people all filed out of the small shop and scattered in opposite directions.

* * *

An hour later, they entered the shop looking defeated, "we couldn't find it," Ichigo reported with a sigh before plopping down on the floor around the circular table and poured himself a cup of tea.

"You didn't find it?" The cat asked with surprise in her tone. She was about to say something else when Rukia and Chad entered, looking just as empty handed. "Let me guess you didn't find it either." They shook their heads and Kikyo indicated to Rukia to have seat next to her and poured the young woman a cup of tea. Lastly, Uryu arrived, Yoruichi sucked in a breath, but alas, he too had nothing. "Well that settles it. It must have been a human than." They remained silent for a while trying to believe her but it just didn't seem likely, what did seem likely was that it was a new arrancar that mostly likely was going to be harder to defeat then its predecessors.

Later when everyone had settled down and was relaxing, Kisuke leaned over and whispered to Kikyo, "and why didn't you go out?"

"Why didn't you?" She fired back; he leaned back and drank his tea with a slight smirk. They spent the evening together, the whole group laughed and ate, Kikyo told of few battle stories and described a bit of the court life. The young ones seemed more interested in the king and what he was like than her other tales. Kisuke informed her later after they left that they had just learned of the king's existence and of course were curious about it.

A few days passed and they had gotten nowhere with the investigation. She was out wandering around with Renji when he sensed something very powerful but failed to locate if before it vanished, "Something powerful was just here, but it wasn't threatening." She stopped.

"Where?"

"I don't know, it was here quickly and then gone just as quickly. Didn't you feel it?" She smiled faintly.

"No, I must have been too distracted." She lied with a stronger smile. "Don't worry Renji it wasn't evil." She added nervously.

"Yeah but I couldn't help noticing it turning angry before it disappeared." He shivered; the presence had felt very familiar he kept looking around until she grabbed him by the arm.

"Renji." He looked at her and then smiled. They walked around some, he showed her some sights, and then they stopped for lunch.

"Don't worry, I'm buying." She pulled a credit card half way out of her purse. "It's on the king." She giggled and put it away.

"So you get money and I have to dress like a hippie." He griped with a soft look in his eyes and she instantly grew uncomfortable.

"One of the perks of being noble. I have a magical fountain that also allows me to see anywhere." He gave her a look of bewilderment and horror."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere in the present." Suddenly she looked sad and distant.

"Kikyo-sama, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said nervously, shifting in his chair.

"Renji I told you to call me Kikyo here. No need to be formal if we don't have to be…ask away."

She smiled sweetly at him but it faded quickly when he spoke, "are you married?" A moment passed before she answered.

"No," his eyes brightened and she further felt uncomfortable.

"That's rather hard to believe."

"Oh?" She softly laughed.

"Aren't noblewoman always married off as soon as possible?"

She laughed again, "Yes," but then turned serious, "can I trust you Renji?"

"With your life." He answered strongly and added a gentle smile.

"I'll tell you a secret then…about me." She looked stern, "but if I tell you it goes no farther than this table, understand?" The redhead nodded, "I was married here, my husband was a lord like my father and I was traded like cattle, it was around the wars, it's a bit fuzzy as to which but…"

He touched her hand as she choked back tears, "the man killed me, and I don't know why." He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, she smirked, "ten years later I watched him get thrown apart by a hollow." Renji half smiled. "It was during that time that I discovered my brother had died saving my sisters from a hollow attack. Then at some point our house was burned and it killed my mother and sisters." She dropped her head into her other hand and shook it back and forth. Renji's heart sank as she watched her struggle with the memories.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you, did you find your family at all?" He pulled back as their food arrived and she waited until the waiter left.

"My mother and sister have since been reincarnated, I don't care about my father, who knows about my brother but my baby sister is a soul reaper." She took a bite and looked away from him.

"That must be hard on you."

"Sometimes but I think she's in good hands, especially now, I think she has great friends." He was about to ask her if he knew the sister when he felt something and watched her look up at the sky. It clouded over in a hurry and began to pour. People fled in terror of the water while they continued to sit there. An explosion happened across the street sending the rest of the people running from the area and in that spilt second they had changed to spirit form.

Renji released his zanpakuto and was about to ask why she hadn't when he was smacked by an invisible force into a near by building. Kikyo fled in the opposite direction only to be thrown back by an explosion. She hit something hard and warm. "Renji?"

"Please don't insult me," she heard coldly and looked to see her savior but couldn't, she found everything extremely blurry.

"I…I…" She looked up and blinked. There was a hiss and he moved them.

"Scatter," he commanded, she froze and took a deep breath. He smelled musky but a clean, crisp musky like a wintry forest.

"Byakuya…I'm – " They moved again and again, when they stopped she fell from his arms to her hands and knees.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you fighting?"

"I can't see." She looked up at him and stared past his face.

"The blast blinded you? But why did you run?" He asked coldly, "You have more than enough power for an arrancar." An explosion shook the area and she clutched his hakama as dust burned her hazy eyes. Byakuya's heart panged, this woman had demonstrated power and skill of extreme levels and was now trembling at his feet but he doubted it was just because she was blind. He yanked her up onto her feet, "use your zanpakuto to at least defend yourself."

She let a tear fall, "my powers are completely sealed in the living world." He stiffened and tightened his grip on her arms causing her to yelp.

"Then why are you here? Are you mad?" he snapped, "It's just as dangerous here if not more so."

"Are you angry with me Byakuya?" She half smiled.

"Why are your powers sealed?" Kikyo remained quiet, "well?"

"Aren't there more important – " The captain's grip tightened.

He narrowed his eyes and barked, "You will tell me."

"Don't order me around!" She bit back.

"I can do as I please, I'm not blind or powerless," he paused and turned sarcastic, "my lady. Now tell me." A chill ran down her spine, he wasn't shouting but his aura did it for him.

"Aren't you nice to anyone?" Renji stood behind him looking very annoyed. "I thought you were supposed to play nice with ladies."

"I'd hardly call her a lady." The lieutenant growled and started for him.

"Don't Renji!" She shouted drawing the Arrancar's attention. Byakuya's grip tightened so hard she cried out and he instantly let go. He scooped her up in his arms and flashed stepped her somewhere else.

"Renji," he shouted, "she's blind with no powers." Kikyo felt herself blush and her stomach churn as a wave of helplessness washed over her but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Don't announce that you idiot!" She snarled.

"Why? The arrancar already knows you're useless." She opened her mouth but found she had nothing to say. "Odd, you without a retort, I never thought I'd witness the event." The woman turned her face away and listened to the fighting, she could hear Renji take hit after hit and Byakuya hiss before he moved them. The battleground was so noisy it was almost too much to bear but she refused to faint and cause more trouble for the pair trying to save her. A near by explosion ripped her from his arms and she landed face down in rubble rather hard. She checked her face for broken bones and then started searching for her knight.

"Kikyo!" She heard Renji shout before he was slammed into a building.

Suddenly she was scooped up again, as there was another explosion, she tensed until she heard his voice in her ear. "I've got you." He was thrown forward by the blast, they landed on the ground with tremendous force, and her heart thundered against his chest. Byakuya rose and was blown from her, his blood splattering across her face. She went to scream his name but stopped when she smelled copper and rubbed at the warm liquid on her skin.

Someone approached her, and she turned to meet the stranger. "They seem to want to protect the pretty little spirit…really bad. Right captain?" He began to laugh but let out a sudden scream as she heard the tearing of flesh. A strong hand gripped her shoulder and she smelled a sweaty Byakuya.

"Run, while Senbon still has him."

"I can't leave y– "

"You'll get me killed if you stay here." He said coldly. She stood on wobbly feet and started through the rubble when she heard him curse and the enemy laugh.

"Stupid captain!" He roared and she listened to Byakuya fight back without retorting. "You're really annoying," the man growled after a pause, "if you won't die easily how about her?" Kikyo's blood ran cold; as far as she knew she was the only "her" present. Byakuya growled and attempted to flash step to her but they all knew, he too was sealed and too injured to make it to her…she was going to die. Scrambling through the debris she tripped and fell skinning her knee, she looked back as she felt the enemy charging straight for her.

"Awaken, Benihime."


	4. The Desire

A blood red shield formed in front of Kikyo, stopping the arrancar in its tracks. "How annoying…soul reapers seem to be popping out of everywhere." She finally breathed, exhausted, she whispered her savior's name but it was only for a second before panic set in and she was worrying about the two who had been keeping her alive thus far.

"Byakuya?" She waited, "Renji?"

Suddenly she felt a presence next to her and jerked away. "Careful now." She stopped at the feminine voice.

"Yoruichi…is it just you and Kisuke?" The traitor caught her hands as she reached out for the former captain.

"Yes, the others are fighting hollows across town." Kikyo let out a long sigh.

"Thank goodness." Yoruichi jerked her forward and she sensed flash step a moment before she heard a large explosion. "He sure likes to blow up the place."

"Mm the area needed remodeling anyway." She laughed at Kisuke's musings of the situation. "So little one how are we feeling?"

"Oh you know, the usual, blindness, bleeding and sealed." She replied innocently.

"Hm the blind part sounds new." There were a few ping sounds, a grunt, and then a yelp.

"Yes well I'll have to see a man about that." She clutched the woman's arm as she heard him attack with Benihime.

"Aw, yes, well he's waiting with the first aid kit." He said cheerfully. Yoruichi told him she'd return quickly, to leave her some fun and the last thing she heard was Kisuke's laughter.

* * *

She had just regained her sight when Kisuke and Yoruichi stumbled into the shop holding an unconscious Renji. A battered and weakened Byakuya followed, stopping to brace himself on the doorframe. Before she realized it, she had jumped down to the store floor and ran to him. He watched her with his icy eyes as she came to a stop in front of him. "Byakuya ─"

"There is no need; I simply was doing my duty."

"Then allow me to do mine by attending to your wounds." For once, he did not argue, remark or scoff at her, he simply did as he was told. They went to her room as the others filed into the shop and began fussing over Renji. As she was sliding the door shut, she heard Rukia's concern and Ichigo's taunting. "Poor Renji," she said with a smile as she turned around to face Byakuya.

His scowl seemed to deepen before he sat down. The man was truly made of stone, he was bleeding all over the floor, but you wouldn't think he had even a paper cut by the look on his face. She moved toward him like a cat stalking a mouse and noticed him watching her every move. The air suddenly felt thick and heavy as she moved past him to the medical supply cabinet. They remained in silence as she gathered the supplies and joined him on the floor. The first thing she cleaned was a deep gash on his forearm after it was wrapped she cleaned some scrapes on his face. It took all her strength to keep the heat from her face as she touched his electrifying skin, each fingertip tingled, and she felt her stomach tighten. She nearly fainted when she realized the next wound was a slash across his chest.

Kikyo moved in front of him and leaned forward curling her fingers around the edges of his kimono. Heat rushed through her body as she began to slowly pull it back, she was very careful around the wound and her heart pounded in her ears as she revealed more of his flawless skin.

He was a feast for the eyes as more of him became exposed, sharply chiseled muscles, smooth creamy skin expect for the slash on his right pectoral and some blood running down from it, streaming over his slightly rippling abs, he was clearly at the height of his masculinity. She tugged gently at the cloth as she neared his broad shoulders to give more slack. Her blood roared and turned fiery hot as the material slid down his corded arm muscles. She watched hungrily as they flexed when he removed them from the sleeves.

Suddenly she became very aware of the fact that he was sitting half-naked in front of her and they were completely alone. She turned away from him for the first aid box and she felt an intense blush hit her cheeks. When she calmed herself she turned back to clean the wound, her breath caught in her throat, even with the six-inch gash he was very attractive, he looked feral with the blood creating little rivulets, highlighting every ripple in his flesh.

Byakuya stared at her, she was awakening something in him, something he never felt before, he felt the intense urge to push her down and take her like some kind of animal. She had undressed him so slowly, like a tormenting lover and it had nearly driven him mad with lust, especially the way her eyes seemed to be studying ever inch of him.

He was even hallucinating, for a moment, he thought he had caught lust in her eyes as well but it couldn't have been possible, they detested each other. They insulted, and fought over nearly anything, they were almost never nice to one another whenever they ran across each other. On top of it all, she seemed rather fond of his lieutenant, it was disgusting, he subconsciously curled up his lip, and she immediately pulled back.

She watched his eyes softened after she jerked away, "sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Kikyo replied quietly, as if she was fearful of him, which was completely unlike her. He thought for a minute if it had to do with the fact that she lacked powers in this world and was completely at his mercy.

He stiffened and finally looked away from her, "you did no such thing."

"Oh," was all she said as she peeled off the gauze patch and gently pressed it over the wound making sure it stuck. His chest twinged when her fingertips left his flesh and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her wrist. The man stared at her with his piercing eyes and she went rigid. "Byakuya?"

The captain leaned forward, nearly touching their noses and pushed her back onto the floor with his weight pinning her down. He saw the look of terror in her eyes and whispered into her ear, "I love how you say my name." This time she couldn't control it and blushed a deep pink. She bit her lower lip as she felt his hardness press against her lower abdomen. She met his heated gaze, he looked like he was about to devour her and she subconsciously brought her hand up to grip his side. Something flared in his eyes and before she could react, he crushed her lips with his. Heat shot through her down to her toes causing them to curl, and she resisted the urge to moan but dug her fingernails into his flesh without realizing it.

Suddenly he deepened the kiss, though she had barely responded or so she thought. He massaged her lips roughly, and she found herself parting them, inviting him in. He massaged her tongue, which triggered an intense tingle to shoot through her. She couldn't stop a moan from escaping this time and felt so embarrassed but he didn't stop like she thought he would, instead he rocked his body against hers, hot searing pleasure shot out from her womanly center and was quickly replaced by a throbbing ache.

She slipped a hand into his hair and brought her leg up to press into his hip. The female brought her other hand up and let it lazily travel up his spine. He shivered and finally broke their kiss, moving to her neck where he toyed with an incredibly sensitive spot causing her to gasp sharply.

He reached back and slid his hand down her thigh to cup her tight buttocks. The nobleman pulled back part of her black kimono to reveal her shoulder and began to do amazing things with his mouth on the sensitive flesh. Her body was firm with very soft skin just as he had expected from a noblewoman warrior.

He gripped her firmly causing her to arch up into him. There was a hiss against her skin and she stiffened against his rock hard body. The captain licked her neck and grinded against her again. He felt her shutter and sink her nails into his shoulder and scalp.

"Kikyo?" Byakuya nipped at her flesh as she brought up her other leg to help press him more firmly against her, he let out a deep masculine moan. "Hey Kikyo ─ Byakuya ─ anybody!" They froze and finally looked each other in the eyes again. He gritted his teeth as he studied her flush face. They heard the floorboard creak just outside the door. He rolled off her into a sitting position and she stood, smoothing her kimono and then gathered the medical supplies off the floor; both keeping their backs to the door as Ichigo burst through it. "Just what the hell are you guys doing back here?" Kikyo felt herself blush. He looked at the blood on the floor, "oh geez. Byakuya you get gutted or something, can you still move?"

"He's fine, nearly full strength already." She blushed harder.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm sure, he's sure, now get out!" She shouted turning around.

He raised his brow, "alright then," he turned to leave, "by the way you're covered in blood." She looked down at her robes as he left. Byakuya remained quiet as started scrubbing at the stain with a gaze pad and cursing. He stood up and approached her swiftly, grabbing her forearm.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"You're coming back with me." Kikyo looked less than pleased, "you haven't any powers here." She looked away and out the window. "Why would his majesty send you out without any powers or were you not allowed here?"

"No I'm allowed here," she answered sadly. He noticed her shifting uncomfortably.

He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed the palm gently. She instantly blushed and looked dazed, he leaned forward subconsciously. "Byakuya."

"You're her aren't you?" He asked licking his lips just inches from hers.

"Her who?" The man seized her lips again and feverishly kissed him back. He could feel how hungry she was for him, the passion and lust was being mirrored which excited him further. Her body screeched against his, pressing her soft breasts into his wound but he didn't care about the pain. He couldn't get enough of her taste, the feel of her, the intoxicating scent that was just hers with no perfumes, just raw femininity.

He pressed her against the cabinet and she brought her legs up, wrapping them around his hips. "Kikyo?"

She broke the kiss and hissed, "Damn it!" He panted against her neck and heard her swallow hard "Maybe this is the Fates telling us this isn't a good idea."

Byakuya pulled back, "perhaps you're right," she looked up into his eyes and his manhood throbbed, her need for him was written very clearly in the deep pools of purple and he couldn't help himself against. Nobility devoured nobility in a scorching, fervent kiss, his tongue stroked hers, and he reveled in her divine taste. "Kikyo." The male voice said more sternly, causing the captain to finally pull away. He walked to the other side of the room and hopped down, straightening her kimono once again as Kisuke popped his head in the room.

He smiled at the pair, "Sorry to interrupt but Renji is in need of better care." The man didn't wait and closed the door. She looked over at the very masculine leader and subconsciously licked her lips.

"We better get going," she said in a strained voice and he nodded.

* * *

Back in Seireitei, Kikyo sat by Renji's hospital bed peeling an apple and saw Byakuya pass by through the window but he didn't acknowledge them. She sighed heavily as Renji awoke and smiled at him. "Kikyo-sama, why are you here again?"

"To see you silly," she sliced up the fruit as he sat up and handed him a piece, which he took happily.

"Thank you." The beautiful woman smiled her beautiful smile and picked up a plate.

"Your welcome." She sliced up the rest, handed him the plate, and then fetched him some water while chatting his ear off about idle gossip. It wasn't long before he was released and finishing his recovery in the sixth squad barracks. The raven-haired aristocrat visited him daily and the two went for many evening walks. He kept challenging her to duels and reinjuring himself so much, so that Ms. Unohana once asked him jokingly if he was doing it on purpose to which he only responded with a blush.

It was after this comment that Kikyo started noticing his odd behavior, "Renji do you not want to go back?"

He looked away from her as they walked one evening, "you are forbidden to go back with me and could be sent back to the king at anytime, I wouldn't be able to say goodbye if I left."

She doubted that was the whole truth but didn't press the issue when she saw how uncomfortable he had gotten; instead she opted for a change of subject. They were happily enjoying their walk when they ran into Byakuya almost literally, as they rounded a corner, he didn't look amused to see them together. "Renji you're going back now, Rukia can't be left unattended for so long."

Kikyo looked horrified, "she's back out there by herself?"

"Yes." Byakuya answered dryly. "And you're her back up," he said turning to his lieutenant.

"What about Ichigo?" Renji asked puzzled, his captain gave him a hard stare.

"I expect you gone within the hour." He turned and left them.

"Come on, I'll show you off." Kikyo said bitterly and they turned toward the gate.

* * *

After seeing Renji off, Kikyo marched straight to the sixth squad barracks, looking for the captain. She barged into his office and found him at his desk. "Just what the hell was that all about?" She snapped as she slammed the door shut.

He looked up from his paper work and stared at her with his powerful gaze. "Come in."

She growled at him and approached the desk, "why did you do that?"

"You shouldn't associate with him, he's beneath you." He answered, straightening his reports.

She let out a burst of spirit power blowing most of them onto the floor; finally, he looked angry for once. "You are one arrogant bastard!"

His eyes flared and he flash stepped next to her but she met his glare with her own. In his anger, he had forgotten she had powers in this realm. "If you wish to whore yourself out that's fine just stay away from my squad witch." Again, his tone had no feelings and his pitch was normal. _How did he control himself so well?_

Using her incredible speed she decked him, he caught himself on his desk, "I am no such thing…on either count."

Kikyo straightened her kimono as he righted himself, "nor am I a bastard."

She scoffed, "at least we agree you're arrogant."

He half smiled, which seemed to alarm her, "I think the last woman to scold me and hit me was Yoruichi." He rubbed his cheek, as she looked stunned.

"You mean to tell me Hisana never spoke out against you?"

His look turned serious, "why do you care so deeply about them?" She didn't answer and shied away from him so he grabbed her wrist. "Answer me damn it!" He jerked her to meet his gaze.

"Careful now, I don't have to answer to you at all lowly captain." She snapped back.

"Then answer my noble blood woman."

"I don't have to do that either." She pushed at his chest but he didn't even flinch.

"You are a lady so you must answer a lord." The captain's temper flared at her disobedience and stubbornness.

"You are beneath me in that rank as well." She spat back with a smirk. The warrior in her twisted her arm free and started for the door.

"Why? Because you are the king's whore." Kikyo flew into a rage and flashed before him. He dodged her first attack, caught the second, and wrestled her to the ground. He realized he had only gained the upper hand because of her restricting kimono. "Get off me or I'll kill you!" She snarled.

"Why? As I recall you liked being beneath me," he taunted coldly. She blushed deeply and began struggling harder. He kissed her hard causing her to stop; when he pulled back, she slapped him. "Why don't you have powers in the living world?" He asked without emotion as he pinned both her arms down firmly.

"Because I killed my husband."


	5. The Temptation

He froze and stared at her in disbelief, "what?"

She looked away from his powerful gaze, "he was killed by a hollow…that I let kill him. I stood by and let it rip him apart."

"Why were you not executed for such a thing?" He asked letting her wrists go and staring intensely at her.

"I still don't know to this day, the king would not allow it for whatever reason and then I climbed the ranks to high general and ladyship." He stiffened.

"Former high general." She quickly added. "I've been retired for sometime." He relaxed a bit, "so do you always attack noblewomen?"

"Only those who attack me first." She narrowed her eyes and hit his chest. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down again. "You are so defiant." She smiled and wriggled, trying to free herself from his firm grip. The man growl as she pressed her body against his in her attempts for freedom. His arousal became more obvious to her and she could hold back a smug smile.

"Byakuya," she said in a light yet warning tone.

"Do you remember yet?" He asked deeply.

"Remember?" She looked at him puzzled and he answered her with a searing kiss. His body grinded into her and a wave of pleasure washed over her. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted this man, badly, but at the same time, she didn't know if it was right.

He pulled back and looked into her lust-filled eyes, there was no doubt in his mind who she was, and he remembered it as if it were yesterday. She bit her bottom lip and he couldn't think straight anymore. Their kiss was fierce and strong like their personalities. She pulled back his kimono and marveled in the tingly sensations his skin left in her fingertips. He pressed his body against hers, as he demanded more of her taste, and began to undo her kimono. The bruising kiss was finally broken as he revealed her shoulder and began tasting it instead.

She moaned as he massaged her breast, "Byakuya," her breath caught as he pulled back the material and continued to touch her, "we should stop."

"Why?" He panted against her cheek, "you seem to like it," he kissed down her jaw line to her neck and she nearly lost consciousness, it felt as if he made her blood run backwards.

"Because." Her voice caught in her throat when he slipped his hand between her legs and played with her womanhood. She flushed at the intimate touch and arched toward him. "Byakuya," she moaned as he rubbed her, which seemed to spur him on when that was the last thing she intended. "Stop," she shivered and he revealed her other shoulder. He growled against her neck, "Byakuya, we have to stop," she sucked in a breath and clutched his shoulder as he sank a finger inside her. He pulled at her kimono and licked her newly exposed breast as her arousal dripped down his stroking finger and over his knuckle.

Finally, she found the strength to shove him off when he attempted to place another in her. He rolled onto his back as she rounded his desk, pulling her kimono closed. He looked at his glistening fingers as she panted. "I don't understand." He said sitting up.

"You don't have to, we just shouldn't." She began pulling her kimono closed when he rounded the desk. "Byakuya?" He pushed her onto his desk and kissed her passionately. Against her will, she responded and nearly whimpered when he pulled back.

"You don't resist well." Byakuya dipped his head for another kiss when she pulled away but he wouldn't let go. "Why are you doing this to me?" Shock stretched out across her face. "Why do you insist on torturing me?"

"Torturing you?"

* * *

In the living world, Rukia laughed at the joke told at Ichigo's expense by the Quincy. "Am not!" He retorted and curled his lip. Before it blew up into a full-blown fight Rukia pulled the orange-haired kid out of the classroom and up to the roof.

"Geez Ichigo don't you have any self restraint?" She eyed him from the side as she finished her criticism. He snorted at her, "you know," she paused and looked sadly out over the town, "I wonder why Lady Kikyo's powers are sealed completely here."

He looked at her and than out at the city, "I don't know, maybe as punishment." She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Or not!" He held up his hands in front of himself with a nervous look, "it's probably for a good reason though."

"I guess," she said quietly. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of her?"

"Well she kinda looks like you." Rukia blinked and looked up at him.

"Me?"

"Yeah, the eyes, the mouth, even the shape of her face, I think the only thing that's really different is she has long hair like Inoue." She looked surprised and then turned back to staring at the city.

"Looks like me…"

* * *

"Yes" She was shocked, "torture." He kissed her deeply again and pushed her down, covering her with his body again.

"No," she murmured against his lips.

"Give me a good reason," he demanded after pulling back.

"Byakuya please," the captain leaned down and began kissing her neck, "no, stop."

"Why?" She closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath fan her tingling flesh.

"Because…Hisana was my sister." She whispered.


	6. The Truth

He froze and pulled back to look at her, she opened her eyes timidly, "what?"

"It's true," she paused and looked away from him, "You never noticed?"

He looked down at her, "she never mentioned you."

"We weren't on the best of terms." He cocked his head, "when I found her, she had told me she had come to Soul Society alone."

"She…" Kikyo turned back to look into his shocked eyes, "That isn't all of it."

"I told her I knew you and was going to ask you to look after her."

"I see," he straightened his robes, "that meeting –"

"It wasn't supposed to go like that…" She looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Then how was it supposed to go?"

"She led you away…" The woman squeezed her eyes shut trying to prevent the eruption of emotions and tears.

"She didn't want to be taken care of, she wanted me without you." His tone was dry but she could feel his shock and growing anger.

"Hisana is the reason I died."

"You said your husband killed you." He climbed off her and sat in his chair bewildered and confused.

"She told him I was unfaithful," he looked at her, "but we had only been married for a week. I was a good girl who did whatever our mother told me to…Hisana…"

"This is the short version isn't it?" She looked at him, trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Do you want my life's story?" The Lady asked plainly.

"Did you tell Renji?"

"You are not to repeat this information to anyone, understand?"

"Did you tell him?" There was a little hiss to his tone this time.

"I order your silence on the matter." She snapped back.

"You order?" He inquired coldly.

"I can, as a Lady of the King's court." He actually looked surprised for a moment. "Do I have to use my rank?"

"Why haven't you told Rukia?" He looked up at her as she stayed sitting on his desk.

"Why did you wait so long to tell her about Hisana?" He looked away, "it's just not something you mention over tea."

"She should know."

"Why? It wouldn't change anything. She'd never see me." Byakuya looked back at her; and for once, he didn't know what to say. "Nothing has been easy for me, you understand, being the oldest has its draw back."

"I am the only; my little sister did not survive infancy."

"In a sense, neither did mine." He stared into her eyes, "why complicate her life now? She has you, that's all she needs."

"Blood is blood."

"And love is love." She slid to her feet and stood in front of him with her kimono loosely hanging from her toned body. "Do you love her any less because she does not carry Kuchiki blood?" He remained quiet and she watched his eyes roam over her figure. After a moment, he grabbed her obi and pulled her towards him.

"You remember don't you?" He asked leaning forward and resting his head against her abdomen.

"How could I forget?" He leaned back and pulled her down into his lap. "This will change everything." She added as she straddled his legs and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Not for me," her brow twitched and he stared at her swollen lips, "it'll be how it was supposed to be." Kikyo looked surprised and a bit sad. When she went to open her mouth he silenced her with a kiss. Before he could continue a hell butterfly fluttered in the open window and landed on his shoulder, he pulled back to receive it.

After it deliver its message, he looked at her again, "Aizen's on the move again, he's attacking the town."

"What?" Her shock and fear merged, the mixed expression caused the captain to clench his jaw.

"I won't let her die Kikyo." He griped the side of her face and she stared into his steely eyes, "you said it yourself." The man pulled her forward and kissed her passionately. For a moment she forgot about the news and simply enjoyed the pleasure of him. He stood with her in his arms and set her on her feet and grabbed Senbonzakura from its resting place beneath the window.

She blinked and then stared at him with somber eyes, "you sound so certain, this is Aizen we're talking about, he's far older and more experienced than us, and you don't even know his zanpakuto's capabilities."

He looked at her again; it was a harsh and powerful stare, which made her incredibly nervous and scared. He was the only one who could zap her strength and courage with one look. "Do you remember the first time we met?" He asked coldly as he closed the distance between them.

"Yes." He smiled his irresistible smile that was thought to be myth and her breath caught in her throat.

"Do you remember that night?" She tilted her head back as he inched closer, "It started raining during our dual." Her lips parted as he brushed a stray raven strand back from her delicate face, "You were breath taking; your hair was loose like now only it was much longer, and you were wearing a little ninja outfit, you were incredibly sexy." She actually blushed and he smirked, "Do you find it so odd that I'd find you sexy?"

"No just that you're admitting to it." Her surprise shifted to amusement and she giggled, "You were just as arrogant then too, it's not like you to go around saying things like that." He looked annoyed, and she giggled again, "Well that look hasn't changed."

"Enough of this." He looked placidly past her and slipped his katana into his belt.

"Why did you bring it up?" She asked gently.

He looked down at her, "I've loved you since the moment I first saw you." She jerked her head back as her eyes widened. This time he didn't hesitate and kissed her softly before rushing from the room.

"Byakuya!" She yelled as she chased after him.

* * *

They arrived in the living world arguing, she shouted at him and he murmured things in response, still the man refused to raise his voice. "Go back." He ordered coldly.

"No. You can't just say…something like that and rush off."

"Rukia's here, do you plan on protecting her?" Kikyo's head jerked back and her mouth fell open. "Go back; I can't protect your sister and you?"

"What?" They looked from each other to the petite soul reaper. Ichigo and Renji stood on either side of her blinking in shock.

"Rukia…" Kikyo swallowed hard.

"You're my sister?" She stood frozen and after a while finally moved her gaze to the man she had been calling brother for nearly fifty years.

"I…I…" The noblewoman also looked at Byakuya but for his help, her pleading in her glittering eyes.

"She is of your real family; she is in fact your eldest of your siblings." She half smiled at him before turning back to the stunned trio.

"Actually we had an older brother," her face turned sad, "but he was killed by a hollow when you were born." Byakuya stared at her for a moment before returning to his blank expression.

"Rukia, I want you to know I looked for you until the king locked down the Royal Realm. I wanted to find you and Hisana so badly." She walked slowly toward the younger sibling.

Dark Persian blue eyes locked, "are there anymore?" Kikyo smiled sadly.

"No we're the last my little sister." Rukia stepped forward and was about to say something to her new family when a powerful spirit pressure assaulted them. The women dropped to their knees, Renji struggled to stand while his captain and Ichigo went to aid the females.

"Aizen." Byakuya growled out quietly, Kikyo looked up at him as she took shelter in his arms and then over at her baby sister. She blinked, it was as she had guessed; the orange-haired boy did care greatly for Rukia.

Suddenly the pressure stopped and was followed by a cool, highly arrogant voice, "isn't that interesting, you have another sister-in-law, well, _had_ I should say." They followed the voice to the sky; about two stories up in mid air stood the former captains.

Gin smiled his creepy grin while Tosen stood by stock and silently. "Hm, I do believe it's about to be "had" in multiple ways." The silver-haired man pulled and released his zanpakuto. Kikyo instinctively sucked in a breath as she gripped Byakuya's arm. What had she done? He had been right; she should have never followed him here. Now she was going to get him killed and to make it worse Rukia could join him. _How can I fix this?_


	7. The Choice

"Aizen." The orange-haired boy growled out and summoned his bankai.

"My-my, what a greeting." He chuckled evilly and she felt her skin crawl.

"Byakuya," she whispered to him, "I'll make a run for it with Rukia the first chance I get, Kisuke and Yoruichi should be on route by now." The detached man didn't react at first, she could almost feel the gears turning in his head reverberate throughout his entire body.

"Only if you're told to," he whispered back. She looked up at and he pushed her away. The fell to the ground hard as a very long katana blade sliced through the air overhead.

"Oh, I missed." The creepy man said with an amused under tone.

"Scatter." Before she knew it, he had moved the fight away from her and onto the top of a nearby multi-floor building. She quickly looked back at the two remaining nemesis'' and watched Ichigo launch an attack.

"Direct, isn't he?" The noblewoman's eyes grew big as her ears registered the sound coming from just behind her head. Frozen in fear, only her eyes moved to look at the former fifth captain. As quickly as he appeared, he disappeared as a blue arrow zipped past her head. "Hm, you have a little more kick then I remember." He tilted his head slightly as he admired the fancy bow, "well that's new." The Quincy loaded another, "oh, so you're serious now." She looked over at the young man.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Hm, seems the lieutenant is as impatient as ever." However, Renji was stopped in his tracks by the third renegade captain. Despite being blind, she could clearly see after only a few moves why he had indeed been a captain.

"Ishida!" Both boys disappeared and she was scooped up as Aizen defended himself with his blade.

"Hmph, you two make quite the team despite being what you are," he glanced over at the Quincy as he placed the noblewoman on her feet.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Kikyo's eyes widened as she watched her sister's zanpakuto turn white.

"No." She said lightly, stunned and horrified that her baby sister was about to join a very dangerous fight. "Do something," she pleaded, turning to the man in white next to her.

He was at a loss for a moment, before responding, "but they want me to protect you."

"I'd rather die watch her do so, please." He didn't say anything further, turned blankly and disappeared. For a while she just watched them, forgetting she was supposed to flee when given the chance.

She sucked in a breath as Ichigo was slammed into the ground, he didn't move and began to drown in his own blood. Rukia shouted his name and suddenly everything slowed down. She watched the last of her family break free of an old enemy to run to the aid of the powerful boy, not caring about the new enemy. Uryu screamed her name, Byakuya looked but was attacked by Gin, he managed to block but was now unable to help and never mind Renji. He was caught up in Tosen's odd bankai. She had no choice left, as Aizen prepared to attack and kill the three children, she placed her hand over her heart and the royal seal began to glow beneath the fine silk of her kimono. Finally her spirit pressure rang out into the world of the living once more.

Everyone froze, Tosen's bizarre bankai bubble was shattered by it, and everyone stared at her. "So she's not just a spirit, she's a soul reaper." Aizen almost seemed amused by his own words. A young man appeared by the young trio, looked at Rukia and then at her sister.

"No general, you mustn't!" He looked horrified but she only smiled at him before she became engulfed in white-reddish light. Rukia squinted like everyone else and stared in disbelief as her sister reappeared in black leather. "General." He said in a sad tone as her spirit pressure died off.

"Impressive." Aizen smirked and Rukia recognized that evil glint in his eyes. The new reaper disappeared and he barely had time to raise his sword to meet her steel. Everybody turned to see her mid-air, blue katana in hand. Rukia gasped as her eyes followed down her sister's left arm, "a second zanpakuto, more impressive." They exchanged several blows before disappearing; the sounds of sword fighting still being heard.

Gin suddenly attacked Byakuya, hoping to catch him off guard but still the captain's defenses were flawless. Blue flames erupted from below and Aizen let out a growl. When the smoke cleared, the former captain could be seen nursing a nasty burn on his left hand.

"Aizen-sama!" Tosen appeared in front of him.

"You're in the way." He gasped as a pink blade pierced his chest. Gin cursed and left the sixth captain to attack her, she sidestepped him, running him through with the blue sword. Byakuya flashed stepped near Rukia but still left space between him and the growing group. Renji joined them as well and helped Rukia lift Ichigo to his feet.

"She just took out two captains without breaking a sweat." Renji blurted out while Ichigo just blinked as he watched them fall to the ground.

"More importantly, what are those markings on her arms?" Rukia asked rather concerned given their dark and demonic appearance. They studied her bare arms and then the rest of her. Kikyo wore fine leather pants, armored side buckled boots, and string laced across her back kept a tight piece of leather in place across her front. She was a vision in black, her slender, toned body was now quite exposed and down her arms were black tattoos, "Why are they there? They weren't there a minute ago."

"They're a clock," the stranger answered, "when they cover all of her, she dies. It's the trade for her relinquishing the seal."


	8. Destiny

"And you would be?" Uryu asked a bit crisply.

Rukia looked from him back to the continued battle; her sister was going to die? Ichigo tightened his arm around her but she didn't notice. She had just discovered the woman she admired and who had treated her like a little sister was in fact her sister…seriously? And now she was going to lose her? Seriously!

Aizen backhanded Kikyo into a building but she was back with an attack of her own before he could recoil his arm. She drew blood from his ribs; he stumbled away and blocked her next attack. She was relentless; she came after him so quickly he barely had time to raise a proper defense. At this rate, she was going to kill him and she was only in shikai form. This forced him to rethink his assault on the Royal Realm. There were always four high generals and they all had seconds, generals, who they trained personally to replace them. He was no match for her, she killed two captains in less than five seconds, and one was in bankai form.

She thrust forward, he barely dodged, she twirled, he blocked her pink katana, she bent over swirling the blue blade at his neck, barely missing; she settled for slicing open his chin. He recoiled, "Damn it." She smiled at his curse. He stared at her coldly, his glared was unlike Byakuya's, the sixth captain always showed nothing behind his harden eyes but this former captain showed real malice and a lust for violence.

The female had provoked him apparently; he was losing his hold on his precious control. At the end of the day, men just can't resist the urge to destroy something. She studied him; he had set his sights on destroying her, she who had wounded his male pride. Using flash step he attempted to catch her off guard but he was too slow, she saw every step and boringly raised her sword to block his side swing attack. She blinked to clear her head of his zanpakuto's ability, she would not be so easily hypnotized, she was trained not to be, and she refused to be wounded by a lowly captain. The woman hesitated, lowly captain, had she really just thought that? He twirled behind her to strike at her other side but she blocked the too while lost in thought, she blinked when she heard him growl.

Aizen flash stepped away, leaving her standing there; she looked so sad but her presence would have made any feeble man tremble. He thought to himself, could he defeat her because she was a woman, was that her weakness? Could he exploit her emotions long enough to deal a final blow? She turned her head, dark eyes sliding to look at him, they were frightening, she seemed to match his malice, and yet it was a weak glare. The woman lacked the killer instinct, the violent nature to which was owned by man alone. It just wasn't in a females' character to destroy, their duty was to create not decimate. He smiled his wicked grin.

"Time to end this."

Rukia watched as her sister called out an attack, the bright sky grew dark with black menacing clouds, and the air grew thick and heated. She stopped to smile at her before glancing at Byakuya with sadness and regret in her eyes. All too quickly, the moment passed and she unleashed a tornado of black-bluish flames that engulfed her and the three criminals. Rukia yelled for her but was held back by Ichigo, he gripped her tightly as she struggled slightly. The wind roared, the heat was intense and it became a hell on Earth.

The high general had demonstrated flawlessly why captains were no match for her. This was easily a bankai level attack for them and she did it with ease in shikai. Byakuya stood perfectly still as the ash whipped around his body. What would her bankai be like? The air began to twist, stopping its circular spinning and began charging for the center of the flames. The area became a vortex and it took great strength not to be sucked in, except for the stranger, he seemed to weather it without trouble, not one single droplet of sweat formed on his chiseled body. She clutched onto Ichigo as he held them in place, his body was warm like the air but gentle and inviting, she felt safe in his arms even as hell itself seemed to be unleashing its flames onto the small town. There was a large explosion causing the orange-haired boy to cover her with his body. She gripped tightly as he held her close and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left but a massive crater in the road.

Rukia pushed past him and looked at the emptiness; she called out for her lost sibling. There was no reply, she staggered up scanning the area and sucked in a sharp breath as Kikyo's zanpakutos fell to the ground. They sank tip first and crossed as if marking a grave. The raven-haired girl called out again and stumbled toward them, tears beginning to spill from her sadden eyes. She dropped to her knees and let out a sorrow-filled scream. Ichigo moved instantly and wrapped his arms around her, Renji drowned out her cries abruptly by dropping Zabimaru. The large sword made an ear aching sound, causing Uryu to look over at him as his knees hit the ground. The dark clouds remained and rain began to fall on the charred battlefield.

Byakuya remained blank; he had showed nothing at the site, revealed nothing in his tone when he had ordered the stranger to report it back to the king and nothing when in attendance at the wake in Seireitei. Rukia sat as still as a statue in front of the colored zanpakutos for days. Many attempted to get her to move or eat but even Ichigo sighed one day, calling it quits. He headed for the door and stopped next to the captain, "maybe you can get her to eat, because after all you share her grief."

Byakuya's cold stare turned to him, "I feel no grief."

"Liar, if you felt nothing, you wouldn't have offered to house and display her swords. You just would have let Rukia take them back to her barracks, where you couldn't see them every day." The boy glanced at the man before leaving. His annoyance ticked in his jaw, only that boy and his lieutenant could get to him like this.

He entered the room after hesitating and stood next to the comatose girl, nearly jumping out of his skin when she finally spoke after a long silence, "Is it true?"

He looked down at her. "You were listening?"

"Did you love her, Nii-sama?" She asked gently with a pitch change towards the end. He seated himself formally next to her as she tried to choke back her tears.

"I met her long before Hisana…and she changed my life." Rukia audibly sucked in a breath, "he's right, I wanted them here."

She stared at the katanas, "Do you think she's alright?"

He looked over at her, "Yes, she was a good…great person; surely the fates would reward her."

There was a long silence again before she spoke, "Nii-sama, you're the only family I have left." He looked back at the swords and sat quietly next to her until sunset when he ordered her to eat dinner with him.

Fin

Epilogue

"Rise and shine my lady." Kikyo awoke with a start, her eyes met cold evil ones, she growled.

"Aizen."

* * *

Continued in Redemption ll


End file.
